rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Neville The Big Game Train
'Neville The Big Game Train '''is the 19th short. It aired on February 17, 2019. Plot One day in October 2018, Neville and Miranda are waiting to depart Chicago Union Station with the Capitol Limited. Neville is impatient, as he thinks they got to the station too early, even though the Amtrak police and the drug dogs need to check out the train first. After an hour of waiting, Neville is still anxiously waiting for the passengers to get on the train so that they won't be late. He later departs the station and gets underway. Later on, Neville is still impatient when the train is at its station stop in Sandusky, OH. He even insults his engineer and Miranda when they try to calm him. At Washington D.C. Union Station, an Amtrak employee has a serious talk with Neville about his behavior and threatens to take more serious actions if his rude behavior continues. Paul suggests Neville become the new Phase III heritage P42DC until Parker gets repaired from his crossing accident, but Neville is in no mood. Meanwhile, Nyou, Hes0305, and Nicholas hear about what happened and talk about the situation. That evening, Neville is hauling Northeast Regional #95 toward Newport News, VA. He is rude to Peter outside the yard, which "grinds his gears". Once again, Neville overshoots the platform by braking too hard. He reverses to the platform and demands that the passengers exit the train quickly. But much to his dismay, one passenger left his coat on the train and goes back to get it. When the passenger retrieves his coat, Neville yells at him for taking too long, which annoys the passenger. Neville makes a scene at the station, even going far enough to using profanity at a little girl, following her mother yelling at him. The next day at Washington D.C., the Amtrak employee is finally fed up after hearing what happened in Newport News. He says that they decided to make Neville the second Big Game locomotive. Neville is shocked, as he doesn't want to be a special locomotive again. Lily (Amtrak), who is pulling in with the Carolinian, laughs about it. Neville remembers in 2009 when he was told he would be wrapped for Disney's ''A Christmas Carol as a punishment for misbehaving, and angrily remembers other Amtrak locomotives that were promotionally wrapped. The Amtrak employee tells him that Lily and Lois will take him to Chicago on the Capitol Limited where he will be taken to Beech Grove on the Cardinal. Lily and Lois are excited. That night, Lily, Lois, and Neville take the Capitol Limited all the way to Chicago. One week later, Neville comes out of the shop with Big Game decals. Neville is very upset with this new look while Doug tells him that he had it coming for all the bad things he did. Doug then leaves to get the Capitol Limited while Neville has to take the Heartland Flyer. Later, Lily, Nicholas, Lilim, Michael, Marie, Quagmire, Mort, and Pamela talk about Neville's new design and what could happen afterwards. One month later, John (SP), Jared (UP), and Steve also discuss Neville's new decals. Neville is still very furious and threatens to do something if the Amtrak shops don't remove his decals, but Amtrak P42 #50 (the other Big Game engine) tells him that it isn't so bad. Neville gets mad at #50 for talking to him and tells him to get out of his sight. Characters * Neville * Miranda * Lily * Lily (Amtrak) * Paul * Nyou * Hes0305 * Nicholas * Peter * Lois * Doug * Lilim * Michael * Quagmire * Mort * Marie * Pamela * Steve * John (SP) * Jared (UP) * Amtrak manager (not named) * Amtrak F59PHI #455 (not named) * Amtrak P42DC #50 (not named) * Amtrak engineer (not shown) * Amtrak employee (not shown) * Passengers (not shown) * Cleveland (cameo) * Jerome (cameo) * Mordecai (cameo) * Rigby (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Zach (cameo) * Rocco (mentioned) * Parker (mentioned) * Lilie (mentioned) * Brian (mentioned) Locations * Chicago * NS Lake Division District * Conrail NJT * CSX Peninsula Subdivision * Washington D.C. * The Surfline * CSX Metropolitan Subdivision * CSX Cumberland Subdivision * CSX Keystone Subdivision * NS Chicago Line * Beech Grove Shops * City and Country Trivia * This short is based on Neville's real life counterpart gaining "Big Game" decals. * This short has a little bit in common with the Tales on Springfield Railroad ''short "Trent's Repaint". * This short marks the first of a few things: ** Jacob Waller, Angela Korcovelos, Andrea Dunn, and Tommy Shomo join the cast. ** This is first short to not feature the show's namesake location. ** First appearance of Ryan. ** Hes and Nyou's first speaking roles. ** Lily, Lilim, and Miranda now have true voice actors. ** This is the first short to use text to indicate locations more often than usual. ** This is the second time in ''Rails of Highland Valley where MSTS sound effects are used, after Pet Sitter. * The events of Pet Sitter are referenced. * Neville saying "Not if you and the other useless Amtrak locomotives go first, Miranda!", may be foreshadowing the P42DC’s replacement by the Siemens Chargers starting in 2021. * Parker's grade crossing accident in January 2018 is referenced, as is P42 #66 getting scrapped and getting replaced by P42 #130 as the Phase II heritage unit. * Peter saying "You know what really grinds my gears? You, Neville!", is a reference to a popular meme from Family Guy. * Stock footage from the creator's Trainz music video, "Amtrak Tribute" is used. * Benthetrainkid voices Paul and Atlantic Coast Railfanner voices Doug in this short, as their regular voice actors couldn't do the lines for some reasons. * It is revealed that Quagmire takes a dislike toward Brian. It is also revealed that some engines such as Nicholas don't find his "giggity" catchphrase annoying. * Up4014 steam train fan's catch of Neville leading the California Zephyr in Omaha, NE is referenced. * The ending scene is a reference to ''The Tidewater Chronicles ''Episode 11. Goofs * Lag is encountered in some scenes. * Nyou's Russian accent appears to fade on his second line. * The Surfliner train in the 2009 flashback goes faster than its engine sound suggests. * The Amtrak F59PHI pronounces "being" wrong. * Some scenes fade too quickly. * Many of the night scenes appear to be pixelated. * As the Capitol Limited is approaching Cumberland, it is night. But on a following scene, it is dusk. * Lilim says "Lily impostor" instead of "Lily's impostor". * Some of the characters voiced by Benthetrainkid don't seem to speak very clearly. Short Category:Season 4 Category:Shorts Category:Shorts inspired by other series